


five years

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrations, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, prompt, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020: Day 1: AnniversaryIt had been five years since the war ended.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811080
Kudos: 32





	five years

It had been five years since the war ended.

Five wonderful year filled with both up and downs, challenges everyone had to overcome, while the extreme feeling of distrust slowly disappeared from the humans and elves, being replaced by a new feeling of unity and peace, a sign of a new era. The beginning had been extremely rocky, but that had been expected. The two sides had been at war for so long, and it took more than a day to dismantle all of the prejudice both sides and gotten for the others, but it was happening, slowly but steady.

And today was the five year anniversary since the battle at the Storm Spire, the battle that officially ended it all. All nations were celebrating it, humans, elves and dragons intermingling, sharing food and drinks, swapping cultural stories and taught each other songs and dances, while becoming new friends during the celebrations.

Last year, Callum and Rayla had spent it in Lux Aurea, enjoying a grand feast with Amaya and Janai, and the year before that they had spent it in Silvergrove with Runaan and Ethari. Since they were two of the most important figures, the ones to have gone on the journey to give Zym back to his mother, everyone wanted to meet them. So, next year they were going to Del Bar, and they year after that they would go into Earthblood territory in Xadia.

But this year, they were in Katolis, the place both Callum and Rayla called their home. It was nice to not have to travel anywhere, and to just spend it with friends and family for once.

And right now, Callum and Rayla stood in the middle of the town square, in the middle of a sea of people just chatting. Rayla held his hand and enjoyed all the festivities as they talked about all the memories from their trip that officially ended five years ago, and how much had changed since then.

“I can’t believe we’ve made such a difference, the world has changed for the better.”

“I know, this is the peace no one thought we would ever achieve, but we did in the end, and no one else has to suffer because of a meaningless war.” Rayla answered. “Now, do you want to join the others and dance?”

“It wouldn’t be a celebration without it, come one.”


End file.
